Hermines Große liebe
by Hermine ff
Summary: 5
1. Hermiens Große liebe

Hermine saß gelangweilt neben den sich knutschenden Paarchen.

 _Es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee alleine auf die Hochzeit von Remus und Tonks zu gehen!_ Hermine saß gelangweilt neben den sich knutschenden Paarchen.

 _Es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee alleine auf die Hochzeit von Remus und Tonks zu gehen!_ Dachte Hermine ... Moment die Bücherei! Sie waren in Hogwarts weil Dumbledore so lange gebettelt hatte bis Remus zugestimmt hatte ... im Nachhinein gar nicht so schlecht! Auf halben wege sah sie jedoch wie ihr Freund (Ron) mit einem dünnen, hübschen, Blonden Mädchen im Gang stand und sich... küsste! Sie schrie auf vor entsetzten und rannte ... sie rannte und rannte hinter ihr die Erschrockene Stimme von Ron! Sie blieb stehen und schaute sich nach einem versteck um ... doch so weit kam es nicht! Sie klappte vornüber um in eine verlassene Besenkammer die zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu ging! Sie war alleine, Ohnmächtig und voller Tränen!

 _2 Stunden später_

„Hermine!" erschrocken sah ein großer rothaariger Junge auf die hinab als sie die Augen aufschlug. „Fred!" brachte sie heraus als sie wieder in Ohnmacht viel und sich nur wenig später im Fuchsbau wieder fand über einer besorgten Mrs.Weasley, Fred und ... Ron! Sie schreckte hoch als sie bemerkte das Ron da war .. wie konnte er es wagen dich befördert sie auch nur irgendwas sagen könnte schlossen sie Rons Lippen auf ihre doch sie stieß ihn weg! Mrs.Weasley guckte erschrocken dich Fred schickte seinen Bruder raus und setzte sich auf ihr Bett und strich ihr über das Haar. Hermine gefielen zwar die Berührungen doch war es sehr komisch da sie nur Freunde waren ... trotzdem war sie ein bisschen in den Gut aussehenden Fred verknallt und wurde rot als er sagte „ als ich dich hoch gebracht habe hast du gesagt du würdest mich lieben ...!" min war auch er etwas rot denn er stotterte es so das sie es kaum verstand! Sie guckte ihn nicht an denn es war ihr zu peinlich sie wusste das sie das gesagt hatte doch hatte sie nie damit gerechnet das er sie darauf ansprach!

Ich hoffe die ff hat euch gefallen vorsätzlich folgt :)


	2. Die Frage

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte stellte sie fest das Fred immer noch da war ... er war einfach so süß wenn er schlief!

Hermine sah ihn lange an dann stand sie auf und ging ins Bad. Als sie wieder zurück war sah sie das er immer noch schlief doch er murmelte etwas was sie erst nicht verstand doch als sie angestrengt lauschte verstand sie „liebe dich Fred..." und „ich dich auch Mione!"

Das konnte nicht sein dachte Hermine er liebe sie auch? Auf den Gedanken war sie nicht gekommen, doch freute es sie! Sie spürte wie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch anfingen wild herum zu flattern und ihr Herz raste!

Fred wachte auf und sah ihr in die Augen die weit neben ihm auf einem Regal ruhten. Fred liebte ihre Augen, ach was er liebte alles an ihr! Für ihn war die das schönste und beste auf dieser Erde!

Hermine räusperte sich um sich einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen dann sagte sie leise „guten Morgen Fred!" klang dies Selbstsicher sie wusste es nicht!

Fred sah sie verträumt an als er sagte „Guten morgen Mione!" als er das sagte fühlte sich Hermine als würde sie sterben alles in ihr explodierte und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch machten nun Luftsprünge! Ja sie war verliebt!

Und er war es auch! Sie sahen einander an dann kam Mrs.Weasley herein, sah sie an und sagte nun „Frühstück ist fertig!" Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das ich einen Riesen Hunger hatte! Ich versuchte auf zu stehen doch Fred drückte mich runter und sagte „Fu hast dir das Bein gebrochen du läufst nirgendwo hin!" „Wie soll ich sonst zum Frühstück kommen?" fragte die Brünette Griffendore „du kannst mich ja schlecht tragen!"

Auf Freds Gesicht beutete sich ein Breites lächen aus und eins,zwei,drei war sie schon auf ihrem Arm!

Sie schrie auf weil die mit allem gerechnet hatte außer das er sie zum Frühstück trug!

Hermine saß in ihrem Zimmer und laß. Das tat sie recht oft doch heute schweifte sie immer wieder ab in Gedanken an Freds Worte „ich liebe dich!" er hatte es gesagt und sie wusste nicht so recht was sie jetzt tun sollte ... es klopfte „Ja?" Hermine war verwundert das sie noch Besuch bekam immerhin war es fast 21:30 Uhr!

Fred kam ins Zimmer, er wirkte anders als sonst und dich so vertraut!

Merlin Hermine Reiß dich zusammen! Dachte sie sich.

Fred setzte sich auf ihr Bett, sie saßen nun neben einander und er war fast einen Kopf größer als sie doch das war total angenehm! Sie liebte es wenn Jungs größer als sie waren!

Fred zögerte fragte dann aber mit Fester stimme „ du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet warum hast du gesagt das du mich liebst?"

Oh man damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet!


End file.
